


who are you, who am i?

by togetherandalways



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Other, guess I am, i'm not tagging this, kidding, let it rot, this was a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherandalways/pseuds/togetherandalways
Summary: just a short drabble. :)





	who are you, who am i?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my inspiration <3

‘doktar’ river cried springing forward on her long antalopelike legs. ‘i knew u would come bak 4 me!!’ dokar john smith open one of his long eyes and stuuggle to look away from the fetching blond pinka dn yellow woman. finally he managed to and turn to riva with a scowl ‘who the fuk r u’ he glared ‘cant u c im here with my REAL WIFE’ riva stared at the man with her big orbey eyes and her supple yet somewhat unsual breasts touching her chin ‘what do u mean im ur wife’ the dokar look at her and laugh HAHAHAH yeah no he said touching the other woman’s hair and bringing it to his gaping nostrils u don’t smell as good as my pink and yellow girl sorry we’re through riva stared in pain and her eyes widened even more they looked like they were going to fall off her head 

suddenly ‘eXTERMINATE’ a loud banging sound was heard throughout the library they were in. the dokas eyes widened and he was about to shout out for rose to get out of the way but she was too slow too pink too yellow too much and he hesitated watching as she got shot by the dalick mmmm dalick imagine licking that long thick meaty stalk oh god what must it taste he can’t help but wonder if the daleks like to stick their well sticks up each other like all in a row or something he zoned out wondering whether they stir each other like pudding or some other ind of baking doka was a baker once but he quick that becas thy found him praticing his… skills on the bread and then selling them. They didnt mind about the practising it wasnt liek he was the only one who did thatthey had a whole club where they would squat down on the bread and then jump back up again with it still clenched between there butt cheeks kinda like zumba but they didnt like him selling it bc they liked to used the breed for parties mm breed thinking about breeding brought him back to the daleks and rose… ROSE WAS SHE OK????? he looked towards rose only to find her dead on the ground riva look at him horried ‘u let them kill her’ she complain god she was always complaining he shrugge he was to busy tinkin abt the sweet dalkes to worri about a mere pink and yellow wht he relly wanted was some nice gold metal now thats a man’s best frien

SUDDENLY a bem shot out from the stal toward s the docco but river jumped in front of the bean and fell to the ground she was bleeding oh no thought the doka not my fake wife who will i pretend to love and fake marry now he looked at rose’s dead body then bak at the long thick stalk that did this to him that ruined his life he looked at the stalk and his eyes widened lust clouding his eye balls haha get it he thought about how it would feel to have it inside him shooting up ihs little booty hole and suddenly he knew that he had to have it...


End file.
